Botanical name: Athyrium niponicum var. pictum. 
Cultivar name: xe2x80x98Burgundy Lacexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Athyrium niponicum var. pictum, of the family Woodsiaceae, which originated as a chance sporling found by Dan Heims.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the clones exhibits identical characteristics to the original selection.
This plant is characterized by the deep burgundy tone to the leaves in addition to the silvering, giving the plant a unique pink appearance. This coloring is strongest on the new growth but persists better than any other clone on the market.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to type and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.